Ryu and Hayate's Dishwashing Adventure
by SarahBearX
Summary: Ryu and Hayate have to do the horrible task of washing the dishes! Real feelings come out when they get into a water fight....RyuHayate slash.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ryu Hayabusa or Hayate. But I just wanna say this...RYU OWNS EVERYONE! YEAH! erm...anyway... I got this idea while playing DOA3...I decided to try it out. Please go easy on the reviews if you ever leave one...this is my first humor fic and I want the reviews to be nice or constructive criticism ...if you ever leave one...which would be really nice and appreciated! Thanks!

Ryu Hayabusa glanced over at Hayate who was sound asleep on his black couch in the living room. He glanced at the clock. The hour of impending doom was at hand...he had to wash the dishes...and he was scared. The giant mountain of unwashed dishes had gradually grown and now they were everywhere. He sighed. He looked at Hayate. An idea formed in his mind and he grinned evilly.

He carefully got up and winced at the loud squeak that his recliner let out. He glanced over at his best friend and was relieved to see that he was still asleep. So, Ryu nimbly hopped out of the chair, and landed on the floor without a sound. He went into the kitchen and found a huge bowl, for preparing salads and such. He turned on the tap for the coldest water possible. He filled it up to the brim and quietly tiptoed back into the living room. Hayate was gonna be in for a big surprise...

He loomed over Hayate, careful not to spill the water before he wanted to. Ryu was gonna love this. 3...2...1... and he tipped the bowl over and all the cold water that was in the bowl previously, was on Hayate's face, hair, neck, upper back, and upper chest.

Hayate sprang up, his eyes wide. "Where's the fire?" he asked stupidly. He then realized that he was sopping wet and looked behind him. He promptly glared at the laughing Ryu. Hayate looked like he wanted to murder someone...namely the Super Ninja that was still laughing at him.

"Why did you do that?" "I need help." Ryu said looking serious almost at once. Hayate raised an eyebrow. "You need my help, so you just decided to drown me in a bowl of water?" Ryu grinned in spite of himself. It **was** rather amusing. "I needed to wake you up." "By drowning me?" "No, not necessarily." "Then what do you need help with?" "The dishes." Hayate burst out laughing. Ryu glared at him. "Come, and I will show you." Hayate, despite his laughing, followed after his scowling best friend into the kitchen.

When they got there, Hayate looked at the sink in growing horror. The vast mountain of dishes was alarming. He felt a growing sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. And Ryu's words just elated the threat.

"Hayate, I need you to help me wash the dishes." Ryu looked around behind him, and saw nothing. Hayate wasn't there. He looked up and saw Hayate holding onto the light fixture while complaining about burning his 'poor little fingers off.' Ryu rolled his eyes skyward. Hayate was blowing this way out of proportion.

"Hayate, it's only the dishes." Ryu said matter-of-factly. Hayate snorted. "**Only** the dishes? That **thing** is the devil?" Ryu openly laughed at Hayate's stupidness. "They are **dishes** Hayate...not the devil." Hayate sputtered ignidantly.

"Now, Hayate, will you please help me with the dishes...cause if you don't..." That was when Ryu disappeared and reappeared right beside Hayate, whispering something in his ear. His best friends eyes went looking like saucers. Ryu then fell to his feet and grinned up at Hayate, who accidentally let go of the light fixture.

He fell off the light and landed on the ground with a resounding thud. Ryu heard his mumbling to his self. "Stupid Ryu, stupid light, my hands. **Sob**" Ryu laughed. He helped his friend up and steered him in the direction of the sink. "No! Anything but that! Anything but that!" "Hayate, their not going to eat you!" Ryu said exasperated. He was sorely tempted to just lock Hayate in the kitchen all day in here with the nasty dishes, but not even he was that cruel. So, being the all around nice guy he was, he dragged Hayate over to the dishes and gave him a towel. "You are drying, and I am washing." Hayate protested saying: "But I don't wanna!" Ryu gave him a pointed look. "Be glad your not touching the plates before their clean." Hayate shut up and didn't complain further.

Ryu, however, regretted saying that Hayate could dry. The dishes he was looking at were not in any way, shape, or form, pretty. Most of the dishes had food from two weeks ago on there, and some even had mold! And they smelt something awful too!

Ryu hesitantly picked up a dish and started the hot water. Everything would have been fine if Hayate had would learn not to tease Ryu when he was trying to get something done...and thus how the water fight was started.

Ryu was behind an overturned trash can, trying to hide his body behind the bin without much luck. Hayate was having similar problems when he decided that an even smaller version of a trash can was suitable for his size, even though he was bigger than Ryu. Notice the sarcasm.

They both had water bottles that shoot at a long distance. And these really came in handy considering that Ryu was one side of the kitchen and Hayate the other. Hayate leaned up and Ryu saw him from the mirror like image from the microwave. Before Hayate could shoot his water bottle, Ryu had dived to the side and squirted water at Hayate;s face, hitting it on the mark. Ryu heard the loud exclamation of: "WHAT THE HELL!" and then cackled evilly before rolling back over to his safe position.

Hayate, tired of waiting to get another invitation with water, crawled on his stomach toward Ryu's position. Ryu wouldn't know what had hit him. He saw the white trash can that Ryu was currently using as a protective shield, and crawled over quickly.

He'd have to do this carefully. Ryu had perfect hearing, and maybe a little beyond that, so he couldn't even make the slightest sound. He crawled till he reached his best friend's place, and then slowly stood up. He uncapped his water bottle. It was a little more than half full. He wished he had more to get his revenge with, but this would have to do.

He then turned the bottle upside down. Water fell all over Ryu soaking him like he did to Hayate earlier. He sputtered slightly. He wasn't expecting that kind of retaliation. He stood up and shook his long hair. His bangs were plastered down on his forehead, and the rest was stuck to his now wet back.

"That wasn't very nice." Ryu said looking at the grinning Hayate. "No, but it served you right for getting me wet earlier." Ryu had to concede to his point. He was the one who started it.

Hayate just now noticed that Ryu still held his half-full water bottle. He'd have to take it from him. So he did the only thing he could do in such close proximity. He tackled him to the floor.

Ryu, still lost in thought, got the wind knocked out of him when Hayate tackled him. Hayate then put Ryu's arms above his head, while straddling his waist. The water bottle was knocked out of his hand when he fell to the floor.

Hayate looked down at his best friend, truly noticing how beautiful Ryu really was...from the bangs plastered to his angelic face, to his green eyes...

Ryu's emerald green eyes locked onto his...Hayate didn't notice that his head was gradually getting closer to his best friend's. Hayate then brought his lips onto his friend's.

Ryu's eyes widened at first, before he responded by kissing back. This was exceptional...he never felt like this before. Electric like pulses raced through both of their bodies. This truly was an experience that Ryu wanted more of... They continued kissing on the floor...tasting each other and knowing each other intimately.

Suffice to say, the dishes never got finished.


End file.
